


i'll wear a tux

by memitims



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mickey has the genius idea of taking debbie to prom</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll wear a tux

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://anythingbutgrief.tumblr.com/post/92185860421/apeacefullandaquietpeople-replied-to-your-post) post

"Boys are stupid," Debbie proclaimed, late one afternoon after school, storming into the Gallagher kitchen and plopping down at the kitchen table.

She said it with so much pure conviction that Ian burst out laughing. Mickey glared down at his plate, where a couple of Debbie's papers had burst out of her backpack and somehow covered his pancakes. Debbie picked them up, making a face when they came back all syrupy, and shot Mickey an apologetic smile. 

"What happened, Debs?" Ian asked, gently, because Debbie never seemed to want to open up about her life, preferring to keep quiet, and Ian missed talking to her. He missed laughing with her about stupid stuff, missed getting his ass kicked on the Xbox, missed the way her face lit up when she told him about her new friends at school. 

"Nothing," she mumbled, predictably. 

"Debbie," Mickey said, more forcefully than Ian would have dared, but his gruffness seemed to work, because she sighed and sat down, looking up at Mickey with a tiny frown on her face. 

"Just prom stuff. No one wants to go with me." She sounded defeated, and Ian hated it. Seeing Debbie as anything other than her headstrong, happy self scared him, because he always counted on her to see the bright side of a situation, to remind him that everything wasn't as bad as it seemed, to just smile and magically make Ian's chest feel a little less tight. 

"You don't need a boy to go to prom," Ian reassured her.

"I'll go with you," Mickey said, at the same time. 

Debbie's eyes got wide, a smile slowly spreading over her face. "Really?"

"Really," Mickey nodded. "I never went to my prom, anyways. Always wondered if they were like the ones in the movies" (Ian didn't have the heart to tell him that they weren't). "Plus, you can point out the guys I need to beat-up for thinking that Debbie Gallagher would be anything less than a fucking fantastic prom date."

"What," Ian said, stupidly. 

"It's a great idea!" Debbie's voice rose in her excitement, and Ian was still trying to wrap his head around the thought of Mickey going to prom with his little sister. 

Mickey turned around to look at Ian, and shrugged. "You gonna try to turn down that face? It'll be fun!" He raised his eyebrows, cheekily. 

"You guys are fucking crazy," Ian sighed. "Don't you have to take someone that actually goes to school with you?"

Debbie shook her head. "You can fill out a form or something to take a guest."

Mickey and Debbie were smiling at Ian, and he was pretty much powerless when one of them smiled at him, let alone both of them. They could probably convince him to commit a felony, if they wanted. 

"I'll wear a tux," Mickey said.

"Sold," Ian said, quickly, too quickly, and Debbie laughed at him for like five fucking minutes straight.

\---

Ian found the old camera underneath Carl's bed, and miraculously, it still worked. Mickey burst into his room while he was making space on the memory card, and he tossed his rented tuxedo down, the plastic wrapping crinkling. 

"You really gonna change in here?" Ian asked, standing up to press his hands into Mickey's hips. He grinned lasciviously at Mickey, in his white tank-top and plaid boxers, dragging his hands upwards over the thin fabric. 

"Damn right, I am," Mickey said. "And you're gonna keep your hands to yourself so we can get outta here on time."

Ian pouted, but he took his hands off. Mickey was right. He didn't want Debbie to be late because he couldn't resist Mickey in a suit. 

Mickey unwrapped the tux and Ian went back to the camera, discreetly watching Mickey out of the corner of his eye as he pulled on the black slacks and buttoned up his shirt. 

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Ian asked, jokingly.

Mickey raised his eyebrows, fumbling with the suit jacket. "Gonna show all those assholes what they're missing out on. And make it through the night without getting my feet stomped on by those killer heels Debbie bought." He paused to reach down and tie his shoes, before standing up again and looking straight at Ian, his eyes bright. Ian shivered. "Might make out with her brother a little bit. Later."

Ian grinned. He was gonna get Mickey out of that suit, no doubt about it. He just had to be patient. 

"Sounds good to me. We should probably head downstairs now, though." He held up the camera. "Gotta have time for pictures."

\---

Debbie looked like a princess. Her dress was dark green, with gold embroidery, and Vee and Fiona had done her hair and makeup, and Ian couldn't stop smiling when she thumped down the stairs in her high heels. 

It was still light outside, so everyone moved to the front lawn, staring up at Debbie and Mickey on the porch steps. Veronica made them try out a million different poses, and Ian snapped pictures of every single one. Mickey caught his eye a few times, and he smiled, really smiled, down at Ian, and the sun set behind them in the sky and the evening light lit up Mickey's dark hair. 

Ian was so goddamn happy, and it was stupid, but it was just special, seeing two of the people he loved most in the world all dolled up for something as ridiculous as prom. Because Mickey never had one, and Debbie got to spend hers with someone she adored, and they were both so fucking happy that Ian couldn't even handle it. 

"Alright you two," Fiona called. "Time to get going."

Mickey led Debbie down the steps, a hand around her shoulder, and Ian caught his other hand when they walked by. He squeezed it, softly, and Mickey threaded his fingers through Ian's and squeezed back. It still always took Ian by surprise, the way Mickey could be so gentle, the way the tangle of their fingers could make Ian feel like he was floating, the way Mickey talked through simple touches ( _good morning, be safe, I love you)_ , through the press of skin-on-skin, healing with his hands in a way no Milkovich had been taught to do. 

Kevin revved up his bright red truck, which Carl had covered in balloons (but not before driving the others nuts when he inhaled some helium and yelled at them in a really high and squeaky voice), and Debbie and Mickey climbed in the back. Debbie beamed out the side window, waving at them as Kev drove away. 

\---

Mickey didn't know, but Ian had signed up to chaperone, but they only had Kevin's car, so Ian had to walk to the school. He checked in at the front desk when he arrived, but the parents failed to mention what exactly a chaperone was supposed to do, so he slipped into a corner of the dark gymnasium and kept his eyes out for anything suspicious. 

He wasn't quite sure what the theme was, something to do with water, judging by the fish balloons and wave decorations lining the wall, and it was kinda shitty, but that wasn't the important part of prom. 

Ian caught sight of them about an hour in, dancing to some upbeat party song (okay, Mickey was doing more glaring than dancing, but his feet were moving). They were surrounded by a group of Debbie's friends, and Debbie looked so incandescently happy, her hair falling out of the pins and creating loose waves in front of her face, that Ian felt a small laugh burst out of his chest. He probably looked fucking weird, laughing to himself in the corner, but he didn't care. Mickey and Debbie were practically glowing under the dim lights. 

The song changed, the beat slowing down, and Ian watched in wonder, as Debbie pointed to a blond boy a couple feet away. Mickey nodded and Debbie's face broke into a grin. She moved forward and tapped the boy on the shoulder, still smiling when he whirled around. Ian felt giddy when the boy smiled back, and then placed his hands on her shoulders and they fell in time to the music. 

Mickey stepped back, awkwardly, rocking back and forth on his heels, and Ian made a decision. He pushed his way through the cloud of perfume and cologne, avoiding the swaying couples, and he ended up in front of Mickey, whose eyes were wide and surprised.

"Wanna dance?" Ian asked, and Mickey thumbed at his mouth, looking around nervously, but then he looked back at Ian and his eyes softened. 

"Yeah," Mickey said, unevenly. "Yeah, I do."

He reached up and laced his hands around Ian's head, his fingers warm against the back of Ian's neck. Ian pressed his thumbs into Mickey's hipbones, spreading his hands around Mickey's waist. He thought he heard Mickey sigh. 

"Why are you here?" Mickey wondered, softly. 

"Heard there was gonna be some real thugs here. You know, the kind from juvie, with guns and scary tattoos. Wanted to keep it safe."

Mickey flicked the back of Ian's neck, "Loser," and pressed his body closer.

They didn't move much, they just kinda hung on to each other, and Ian smiled at Mickey and Mickey smiled at Ian, and the music washed over them, the balloons floated around them, and they danced with each other in this small gymnasium because they never had before. Two boys in the mess, clinging on to each other, breathing against each other's faces, because the way they felt, the way their eyes met, the way they helped each other be stronger, be brave, be happy, was truly important. 

The song stopped, breaking the spell, and Ian realized that Debbie was looking over at them, her hand covering her mouth, and Ian gave her a thumbs up. 

"Gonna steal your date for a little bit," he called over. "Have fun!" Ian winked at her, gesturing towards the blond kid. Debbie rolled her eyes.

Ian and Mickey untangled, but stayed close together, Mickey's suit rustling against Ian, and Ian had the sudden urge to get him the fuck out of it. 

"This way," he whispered in Mickey's ear, and dragged him in the direction of the bathrooms. They practically ran through the dark hallways, and luckily, no one else was around. Mickey followed, his breath getting quicker, and Ian could not get him in the stall fast enough. 

He locked it and pressed Mickey up against the door, kissing him hard. Mickey responded by sliding his hands under Ian's shirt, and when they broke apart to breathe, Ian let out a few short gasps against Mickey's lips because his hands were fucking cold. 

"Not fair," Mickey panted, as Ian scrambled to undo his bow tie and slide the suit jacket off Mickey's shoulders. "I want to see you in a suit. And then take it off."

"Later," Ian said, completely distracted as he popped open the last button on Mickey's shirt and spread his hands across his bare chest. "Shut up and do something useful with your mouth."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, but he complied, capturing Ian's mouth again and pressing their bodies closer against the stall. Ian fumbled with Mickey's zipper, but he finally got it open and palmed Mickey through the fabric. 

"Shit," Mickey panted hotly, against Ian's neck. "Fuck, oh fuck."

He pulled Ian completely flush against him, and Ian could feel him, hard through their pants, and then Mickey rolled his hips and Ian literally forgot what he was doing, and rolled his hips back. They stuttered against each other, fast, then faster, Mickey mouthing at Ian's skin, making small noises that were driving Ian crazy, Ian's hands twisted in Mickey's hair, their cocks brushing in the most madly,  _infuriating_  way, but they were so close. 

"Ian," Mickey moaned, and that's it, show's over folks, Ian went over the edge and Mickey followed a few moments later, and they stood there, wrapped up in each other, breathing heavily, their foreheads (sticky with sweat) pressed together. 

"Jesus Christ," Ian said, his voice embarrassingly gravely. "I can't believe we just did that in a high school bathroom."

"Told you I missed high school," Mickey smirked. 

\---

Debbie took one look at Mickey's undone bow tie (they were too lazy to figure it out again), their dazed looks and their screwed up hair, and held up her hand.

"I don't even want to know," she laughed. "You guys go home - or not. I'll see you later."

They nodded at her, and Debbie caught Mickey's arm. 

"Thanks," she said, seriously. "For taking me to prom. Besides the whole being my brother's boyfriend thing, you made a pretty great date."

Mickey pulled on one of her curls, smiling, thanking her without words, because it was the way he knew best. Ian watched the whole thing, his heart beating hard against his chest, because he loved both of them  _so_ much, and here they were, happy, and goofy, and smiling, and it was the best feeling in the world. 


End file.
